


Pick-Me-Up

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scientist often has a lot of work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Me-Up

“Carlos, I’m putting in one last load of laundry, do you want me to wash anythi--” Cecil stopped at the door to Carlos’ study, clamping a hand over his mouth. He inched close to where Carlos sat, hunched over his desk.  
“Carlos?”  
The scientist stirred, his notes sticking to his cheek. “‘M’awake.”  
Cecil laughed in relief. “Oh really?” He rubbed his shoulder gently. “You should go to bed sweetheart. Science will still be there in the morning.”  
“There’ll be more science in the morning,” Carlos muttered, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. “With my luck, the parking lot in front of the lab’ll turn into a tar pit. Again.” He stared blearily at his screen. “Plus, Rachelle’ll kill me if I don’t finish this report by tomorrow.” He glanced back at Cecil with a reassuring smile. “Almost done though.”  
“Okay,” Cecil said. “You want some coffee? A little pick-me-up?”  
“Nah, coffee will keep me up too late. But I could use a little something...,” He leaned up, kissing Cecil firmly on the lips. Cecil jumped a little, then melted, his arms looping around his shoulders as he sank into Carlos’ chair. He hummed softly, giggling.  
“Enough to keep you going?” he asked, brushing Carlos’ hair from his face.  
“For a little while,” Carlos laughed. He kissed Cecil’s cheek, squeezing him tight. “You might have to come back in a few minutes, though.”  
Cecil laughed. “I think I can do that.” He stood, steadying himself on Carlos’ chair. “Did you need anything washed?”  
“Only my sunday lab coat,” Carlos said. “But I want to do some more tests on the water before I try to wash it...you know, after last time.”  
“There wasn’t even anything red in that load,” Cecil insisted. “I swear on the secret annals of Night Vale’s history that they totally don’t keep locked in a vault in city hall...the ones I have most certainly never read.”  
Carlos smiled. “I believe you, Cecil. And no harm done, really. It allowed me to make a very important discovery.”  
“Oh?”  
Carlos spun around in his chair. “According to my data and a very reliable panel of scientists and one very sweet radio host, I look thirty-three percent better in pink than I do in yellow.” He grinned and turned back to his screen. “Not that the color really matters, it’s the protection that the lab coat provides, I mean scientifically speaking that is what a lab coat is for--”  
Cecil laughed, kissing him on the cheek. “Of course, sweetheart. Hold that thought while I go finish putting the laundry in, alright?  
“Alright. Hurry back!” Carlos smiled, sighing contentedly as he began typing once more.


End file.
